mysticmessenger_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Young
Jieun Young is of the main characters in Mystic Messenger, romancing Jaehee Kang. She is the chief secretary in the Hanji International company and works as Vera's assistant. She is kind and hardworking. Personality Young has a rather "icy" personality. Much of the time, she exhibits a very focused and straightforward demeanor, although she will occasionally participate in some of the group's silly antics from time to time. Perhaps her most defining trait is her love for younger girls, an obsession that is often considered unsettling by others, particularly Lilith. She dislikes men intensely, and has a tendency to shout, "MANIAC!" when annoyed or around an attractive girl. However, below her seemingly cold or detached nature, she truly cares about her friends and possesses a much kinder side. She's very flirty when it comes to younger girls like Lilith. Appearance Young is an attractive woman with normal height, 164 cm, who weighs 52 kg. She has purple hair and violet eyes. Her hair is very long but wears it up most of the time so it is hard to tell. She wears non-prescription glasses that were given to her by Vera. She is often seen in a business suit due to her position as Vera's secretary. Relationships Vera Young is Vera's Chief Secretary, her job involves auditing her schedule. Young isn't happy about everything her job with Vera has to offer, and gets frustrated with her from time to time. But she is always loyal to her boss. She also refers to her as "Ms. Hanji", showing their professional relationship. Though Vera seems to show concern towards her suffering, she entrusts her with work that goes beyond her role as an assistant (eg. taking charge of a presentation). Because the two are together frequently, they know each other quite well, as well as having respect for one another as a team and friends. Vale Young is a big fan of Vale's works. Despite her formal and serious approach she often fangirls over her and often agrees with her when talking about her cuteness and compliments her. It is hinted more than once that Young likes Vale as more than a fan or a friend, although she loathes to admit it. This is possibly because Young strongly believes that romantic relationships between actors and fans would be extremely detrimental to the actor's career. C Young trusts C because Vera, her boss, trusts her. C is the reason why Vera hired Young at the first place as she recommended her to her. C admires Young for being a hard working woman, and Young refers to C as a role model to her. Nari Due to her more serious personality and interests, Young doesn't often agree with Nari's addiction to video games. However she does often show a more caring side towards her, and tries to encourage her to take her life more seriously. Nari brings up at one point that she sometimes sees Young as an older sister looking out for her. In the Christmas special, Nari and Young work together for the Hanji fundraiser. Young says she is proud of Nari for working so hard. Young sometimes obsesses over Nari's young body, which concerns and somewhat irritates the young girl. 606 She is often exasperated with Lilith because of her endless teasing, but does not dislike her. She also respects her work abilities. When Lilith is trolling someone, she is often the "straight-man" in the conversation. However, at times, Young will sneak a joke into conversations with Lilith, to which she greatly enjoys. Rika It was said, in Casual Story, that she was not very familiar with Rika; due to the fact Young was the last member to join RFA. However, it was stated that Rika was a nice and kind person whom cared about Young's well being. However, in Another Story, it's shown that the two of them had been really close and viewed each other as sisters. Quotes * "I’m sure all this stress from working late will vanish once I see Vale in uniform." * "Non-prescription glasses… They were uncomfortable at first but now I’m used to it." * "I wish Luciel or Lilith would create a game called Boss Crush…" * "Morning meeting is done, and now I must check Vale’s legs… Oh that’s not it!" * "Triangle rice vales for lunch, I mean triangle rice balls!!"' * "If Vale is in a coffee commercial, I’ll drink it regardless of the taste." * "Should I just throw away my glasses? Or keep them? I should think about it." Trivia * Young really likes coffee. * Although it's clear that she's a lesbian, it's unknown why she hates men in general. * She has been working under Vera for over two years. * She often takes walks around the park to de-stress herself from work. * According to the RFA Orientation Guidebook: ** Her special talents include judo and copy editing ** She likes coffee and bento boxes, and dislikes nothing in particular as she eats everything. ** Her most used apps are the calendar, phone, document viewer, and text. ** She desires rest, a vacation, and an afternoon off. ** Her favorite quote is: "Love is not something you feel, its something you do." ** She has a habit of tapping her forehead with her pen. ** Her ideal type is a healthy young woman so that they can live a long life together. ** If she could have another job, she would have chosen a stable career as a government official. ** She would like to go to one of Vale's shows for a first date. ** She would gift her date something they need. ** Nari believes Young is the youngest chief assistant at Hanji International. * She has good vision, but is forced to wear glasses as part of her attire as Vera's secretary. She keeps her hair up as part of Vera's asks of her secretary, as well. * Young has a black belt in judo. * Young is weak to alcohol, but does seem to like wine. * According to Saeyoon's Diary: ** Her behavioral pattern is Home - Hanji HQ ** Her weaknesses are money and stability. * According to C's Scrapbook: ** When she was still a 22-year-old junior at Y University, she witnessed a burglar at a convenience store past midnight. The burglar threatened her with a weapon but she managed to take him down since she's an experienced practitioner of judo. She was then rewarded with "Courageous Citizen Award". ** She practiced judo since childhood. ** Young's belongings: document file folder which she carries everywhere since her first day of work, notepad & pen, smartphone, pouch for feminine and make-up items, glasses case, company ID card, wallet gifted from her mother, and adult magazines with beautiful women in them.